Clashing
by Chiri-tan
Summary: One of the many problems Reborn encountered when dealing with Tsunayoshi Sawada... is when his psychotic other personality suddenly gets clingy to the point of kissing in the middle of a private session. R72; Welcome to the Asylum! AU


**Clashing.**

_One of the many problems Reborn encountered when dealing with Tsunayoshi Sawada... is when his psychotic other personality suddenly gets clingy to the point of kissing in the middle of a private session. R72; Welcome to the Asylum! AU_

* * *

Reborn sat with his hands crossed in front of his chest and his legs crisscrossing one another as he watched Fong and Giotto chattering about stars and whatnot. He didn't understand how Fong could keep up with someone who'd change their mind every time something even moved. Giotto Vongola was not a great conversationalist, but he was the most brilliant person Reborn had ever met.

"So Isaiah said to Shii that I should be there. I didn't say anything, but then- ah, do you know that a new star appeared just next to Libra today? I named it _Zero_. Quite fitting, right? I mean, Libra is balance while Zero is anything but balance? And, Sensei, I just remembered to tell you that I saw something so familiar. Do you know anyone or anything that started with the letter G? It feels so familiar..."

But when Fong was about to say something about that redheaded man who came here almost all the time to the babbling inmate, the brilliant genius chuckled to himself. "How stupid of me. _My _name starts with a G, isn't it? Of course I'll feel that it's familiar! And Cozart talked to me today, as pleasant as ever. He never seemed to be unnerved with me. He is a nice person..."

"Giotto-san, you do know that his name is Enma, right? Not Cozart." It was an unspoken rule between all the doctors in the asylum to never go along with Enma Kozato's alternate reality rambling. Adelheid made sure of that. But Giotto only smiled. "Of course I know that, Fong-sensei. But the child introduces himself as Cozart? Shouldn't it be a courtesy to refer him as such?"

Reborn had to applaud at the insane amount of patience Fong must have to deal with Giotto. When he supervised Enma's private session with Adelheid, he noticed that while Enma believed in a nonsensical alternate reality in which he is a mafia boss in a secluded eastern island, he wasn't quite vocal about it like Giotto was about his brilliance. Reborn had never supervised Mukuro and Chrome's session before, but he expected them to be quite similar.

Private session, huh? Come to think of it, he hadn't ever done that with his own charge. Tsuna preferred peace, quiet, and privacy, after all...

But maybe, it was okay to hold a private session once in a while. After all, it never hurts to know more about someone he was supposed to guide into the road of recovery.

* * *

"Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Um,"

"Just say your name, dammit, it's for the records."

Reborn had used one of the P.S rooms near his office for his first ever private session. Since Tsuna was the first inmate he had as a personal charge, this was his first time acting as the counseling doctor and not the supervising doctor. The brunet shuffled slightly in his seat, but he held on tight to the table near him, as if he was afraid of falling asleep.

"The truth is, Reborn-san, I haven't slept since last night because Cozart-kun held me up and we spoke all night. And I don't really trust myself with anyone if I'm half-conscious so can we just be done with this and let me put on my straitjacket so I can go to sleep."

"Why don't you trust yourself with anyone?"

"Reborn, _please_."

"Tch," Reborn clicked his tongue, clearly irritated. "You know, Giotto and Enma made it really easy for Fong and Adelheid. They just asked 'how is your day?' or 'how are you feeling?' and they both launched into a full blown explanation of stuff. And for the record, his name is Enma and not Cozart."

"Well, what do you expect?" The teen yawned. "I'm not crazy, so don't expect me to babble on about my craziness." The brunet blinked drowsily.

"If you're not crazy, you won't be here."

"Sorry, let me rephrase that," another yawn. "I'm not crazy, but the voice in my head is."

"You do realize that he's another personality of yours, right?"

"Yeah, I do. And I'm currently doing my best to not lose control of him. So can I go to sleep now? Being half-conscious isn't fun and isn't good for any of us."

Before Reborn could contemplate his choices of the matter, Tsuna yawned another yawn before tumbling down his seat. Damn. Just what did he and Enma talked about that took so very long?

_"Ugggggh! Finally! Good morning, Tsuna~"_

Those cruel sounds that Reborn had reluctantly become familiar with was layered with affection and love. His candlelight eyes burned gently and not madly like how it usually was. The brunet was chest to chest with him, half-lidded eyes drowsily blinked at him before he buried his face to Reborn's shoulder.

_"You know, partner? I had a weird dream today," _the normally-mad sounding _other persona _of Tsunayoshi Sawada mumbled. _"In that dream, you preferred to be with that stupid doc instead of me. That's not true, right? Not true? I love you, Tsuna. I love you so much. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. I killed Mochida, I can kill a whole lot of other people, okay?"_

Reborn was tempted to deny the psychotic teen whose voice seemed to ignite a foreign chill within him. But the former hitman unconsciously wrapped his hands around the snuggling brunet. "Yeah," he said, almost robotically. "I love you. But I don't want you to kill other people."

Suddenly, the teen jerked upright, his eyes narrowed with a wide grin stamped on his face. His expression was that of a maddened one, but then he caressed Reborn's face gently with his fingers. _"Oh, love... this is the first time you admitted that you love me, Tsuna!" _

Their lips collided with force that Reborn was sure _Tsuna _didn't have. Zero was the much more dominant of the two. And Reborn was enticed to return the kiss, but if he did... Zero would realize that he wasn't Tsuna.

But... he'll think about it when the time comes. After all, it was nice to finally not fight with the kid who'd normally clash with him. And not to mention that this was a great blackmail material when he needed to deal with the psychotic one since this was recorded.

And did he mention that Zero kissed like the best hostess in his favorite brothel did? He didn't? But now you know.

* * *

**Need to get this out of my sistem XD**


End file.
